the_deadliest_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BattleGames2/Spiderman vs Marty Mcfly
Spiderman, the friendly neighbourhood web swinger Vs Marty Mcfly, the worlds 2nd time traveller Who Is Deadliest? Spiderman When Peter Parker was a young boy, he went into his father's study and discovered the place had robbed. His parents gather up hidden documents from the study, and drop Peter off with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. The couple then mysteriously disappears Weapons Web shooters Strength Speed Spider sense Marty Mcfly Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr is the world's second time traveler, the first one to travel backwards in time and the first human one. He was also a high school student at Hill Valley High School in 1985. He is best friends with Dr. Emmett Brown who unveiled his first working invention to him. Weapons Taser Baseball Bat Gun Fists Battle Its a peaceful night at New York. Spider-man is patroling New York and looking around. "Looks like there's no danger today." Suddenly a skinny kid runs through the streets of New York. Then in the center of the city he stops. The kid is standing confused in the city. Spider-man jumps down. "Who are you?" Spider-man says. "I am Marty McFly, the worlds second time traveller." Spider-man looks puzzled. "They call me Spiderman and you need to leave, your messing up my city." Why? What am I doing, bitch?". Spider-man heard enough. "Look buddy I don't want to fight." Marty gets in a battle pose. "You won't have a choice mortal." Spider-man looks around he doesn't want to start a fight that could destory the city. He then uses his web to spring onto a building. "He'll never catch me." Spider-man thinks. Suddenly in a flash Marty is right in front of him. Spider-man begins to jump from building to building, with Marty following and getting more annoyed. Finally Spider-man lands on the Empire State Building. McFly follows him. "Can't you take a hint?!" Spider-man says exausted. "Enough running fight me!" Marty yells. "Fine but you can't beat me." Marty runs up and punches him rapidly. Spider-man shakes it off. He webs the top of the building, swings and kicks Marty in the chest, making him fly back a couple of feet. Marty uses his gun to shoot the web that Spider-man was on, and kicks him in the chest. He grabs Spider-man by the throat. "Give it up, no mortal can defeat me." "We'll see about that." Spider-man webs him in the face, causing Marty to let go. He then kicks him disfiguring his face. "Is that all you got?". "NOW YOU DIE!!!" Marty shoots his gun, which Spider-man narrowly aviods. Before they know it, the top of the Empire State Building is broken like a target. They both jump to the next building. Marty tries the spear again, which Spider-man dodges with almost no effort. He then kicks Marty over the edge, but rather then letting him fall, Spider-man uses his web and ties up Marty, leaving him dangling over the street. "Why don't you just sit there until the cops get here." A few minutes later, McFly is hanging from the Empire State building, bloodied, bruised, and tied up for the police. Spidey watches from the rooftop and webswings away Winner: Spider-man Category:Blog posts